Losing Prospective
by GhostAnn
Summary: I've decided Jazz! As of today, Danny Phantom is no more!" Full summary in chapter one. Please Read and Review! Thank you! DannyXSam a little DannyXVal[but not too much... I hope]
1. prolog

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom... but I own some things... I think... just not here...

**Losing Prospective**

_By GhostAnn_

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
"NO!" I return my voice holding both anger and sorrow. "No I don't but that's because you wont talk to me! You _won't_ talk to any one!"

"Did it ever accrue to you that I _don't_ _want_ to talk? This is my chose! My problem! No one -and I mean it!- no one has any right to argue against it but me!"  
I bite my lip knowing he's right, it's his choice... but that doesn't mean I don't think he's being a total spas head! Why dose he have to be so stubborn? "I just want to help!"

"Well..." Danny hesitated. "Maybe I don't need your help! Hu? Ever think of that _Jazz_?"

"You're my brother! I'm just worried!" I cry being honest, "Danny... this isn't right... I- I can not- will not- set idly by as you try to shut out your world!"

"But that's just it Jazz!" He said, his anger dampened by... is that grief? "I want to be part of _the_ world! Not mine! And I don't want it as me being the unwanted hero only- at all! Mom, Dad, and even Valerie can take care of the ghost! I just want to be normal Danny Fenton!"

"That's just it though lil brother!" I say. "You're _not_ just normal old Danny Fenton!"

"Well I am now! I've decided Jazz! As of today, Danny Phantom is no more!"

With that my little brother stomped out slamming me in his room. I thought he'd go ghost, fly it off- I hoped he would... but he didn't. Instead he went for a walk! I can't believe he'd do this! Would he? Why would he do this?

What happened to my brother? The hero?

--------------------------------------------

_**Okay... there's the prolog... please review!**_

_**Thank you lots for reading! -**_


	2. Ch1: Hunters

**Summery**: Danny says he's tired of being the hero, says that he's tired of getting the blame, of never getting anything done... of lying and hiding... but Sam, Tucker, and Jazz have a filling its something else entirely... and they're right. When Danny takes up being a hunter it's more than obvious what his intentions are, and Sam is not happy. Danny is out to show Valerie that he can holed his own, he wants her heart and has convinced himself she has his. Will Danny turn around before it's too late? Will he see who really has his heart and whose heart he holds? With Danny's foolish crush comes foolish acts and when repercussions come about from not 'going ghost' will Danny realize his silly ways or will he have a total mental brake down? Especially when he's faced with an enemy way beyond his own power and strength... if not his own insanity...

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom.

Rated T

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**So you know, I wrote this after "Flirting with Disaster", and I think "King Tuck"... Possibly even "Micro Management"... but before Reality Trip.**_

**Losing Prospective**

_By GhostAnn_

**Chapter One**: Hunters

Valerie Gray raced off as she heard a scream and Danny Fenton - who was about to confront her - watched her go before running the other way. Just as Valerie made her way around the corner as the red hunter another hunter came up in a dark green and black HAZMAT there face covered by a tinted visor.

Two teens watched- a Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. "I cant believe this!" Tucker yelled.

"I know!" Sam said, "Nearly a month with out ghost and he ends up going ghost HUNTER instead!" She seethed as Tucker plaid with his PDA. "You know this is all Valerie's fault!"  
"What?" The techno geek looked up lost from his 'baby'.

"Tucker! For some one who complains about not being listened to you sure do a fair share of ignoring!"

"Uh-hu... that's nice... yo, Sam you think I should see if Trisha would wanna date me?" Sam growled stomping off and Tucker looked up confused. "What did I do? Do you not like her? Should I try Monica instead? Sam? Sam! What about Ashley?"

Danny gasped as there was a scream, and then scowled as he watched Valerie run off. He watched her go, filling like these things were planed, then turned running behind a tree. "Okay, time to test this out!" With that he hit his wrist watch and a dark green and black suite covered him his face expertly hidden behind a black visor. Quickly he ran, jumping off of a bench and into the air, jets came out of the back of his suite sending him off. He pushed them rushing to catch up with his crush. He rounded the corner passing the lunch aria, and was coming up on her when she suddenly stopped, and nearly colliding with her Danny spun to catch himself and confronted her. He tensed after seeing her glair. "What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I'm a ghost hunter! I'm helping!"  
"I don't need it! This is my hunt! So back off!"  
Danny frowned but of cores she couldn't see it. "Well I'm helping anyway!"

"You better not!" She warned. "I'll shoot you my self!"  
"Yeah right." Danny challenged.  
"Try me." She pulled out a small gun aiming it at the boy...

The boy hunter scram in pain as Valerie hit him in the leg as intended, but she had no chance to give a second warning as she was tackled from the side by a blur of gray and green. Sent sprawling she fought to catch her self on her set sled. Finally regaining control she turned to face her attacker only to gasp when she saw the battle.

The mysterious hunter was fighting Skulker 'The Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter' and he was... good.

She blinked, something about the way he fought- the way he moved- it seamed so familiar.

The hunter boy shot a ray at Skulker then twisted to dodge a net. Firing a glob of goo that hit the ghost in the face the boy fell down through the air and Valerie nearly scram before he did an aerial flip and came back up behind the hunter ghost. The boy then pulled out a thermos but before he could even open it Skulker had turned on him, pinning him to the school wall. Squirming the boy tried to escape the mettle grasp of the ghost, and Valerie hit her hill on her sled, taking off to help the stranger. Soaring strait for Skulker, she put him in her sights...

Danny glared as he saw Skulker hit Valerie, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" He snapped. Although... he himself had no more trouble hitting an evil girl than an evil guy- he was just snapping...

Skulker frowned confused at him. "Chivalry is dead whelp." He amid a gun at Danny. "Though soon- you'll be too."

Danny smirked taking up higher. "I don't think so Skulky!"

The ghost frowned fallowing, unable to resist fresh pray. Suddenly he yelped as Danny fired at him. Skulker smiled amused. "So, you like to play?"

Danny smiled. "More than you know!"  
Skulker razed a brow at this. Danny took this moment to move in, coming and hitting his adversary full in the face. Growling Skulker jumped for the boy- "Ub- to slow!" Danny dodged. Skulker tried again, but again Danny avoided him, but this time came back with a round house kick. Surprised Skulker barely had time to dodge. '_Who is this!_' The ghost wondered franticly. '_He's no armature!_'

Danny growled when his kick missed Skulker, falling past him he spun to a stop and fired openly at the ghost. Danny smirked enjoying seeing Skulker so lost. He came back up he fired a green ray at the ghost, only to yelp as a net came flying toward him. He chuckled as he easily evaded it and fired a glob of goo into Skulkers face. Then he just let himself fall back, heading head first for the ground, the wind rushing over him. It was wonderful, the falling through the air, and that was the one thing he missed the most. He heard a kind of strained scream as he finally changed coarse and veered flying up behind his hunter. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "Hey Skulker!"  
Skulker, though, had stopped playing and spun on the boy faster than expected slamming Danny painfully against the school. "Speak boy!" Skulker growled. "Who are you?"  
Danny blinked under his mask, fighting to get the big lugs hand off his throat, and then said in a falsely hurt voice. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

Skulkers mechanical face showed pure confusion then just as quickly became that of suspicion. The ghost opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as a pink blast hit him from the side sending him sprawling through the air yanking Danny unwillingly a few inches with him. "Back off spook!"  
"Ah," He said facing Valerie, Danny could see her tense, and knew then that she had a hatred for Skulker, but that was expected. Though the fact that she interfered was proof that she didn't want him dead as a hunter too and that alone made his day. "The young red hunter! Tell me..." Skulker said cynically, two nasty looking blades coming out of his wrist. "Would you prefer to be stuffed or skinned?"

"Neither!" Danny roared as he shot the ghost.  
Skulker turned on hem, and then smiled seeing his seething form. "Did I upset the new hunter boy? Do you have a little crush on the little hunter girl?"

Danny tensed and Valerie gaped at Skulker. "I don't even know him!"

Danny fought the erg to tackle the hunter ghost right out of the sky and reached for his thermos instead. Valerie shot Skulker and with a press of a button 'The Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter' was gone.

Danny landed grimacing as weight retuned to his injured leg, and Valerie flinched guilty. "I'm sorry... about..." She stopped.

Danny smiled through the pained look on his face, yet again she couldn't see it. "I'll me fine in 5."

"Oh..." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Okay then..."  
"Though you do need to be a bit less compulsive." Danny laughed, getting a glair from Valerie; he stopped then rubbed the back of his nick. "Well, later." He took to the air.

"Wait!" Valerie called, and Danny stopped. "I'm Valerie; I didn't quite catch your name!"  
Danny paused, should he tell her? "I'm a friend!" He decided, he'd tell her later, test out her reaction... With that he soared off and out of view.

Valerie frowned, something about him seamed so familiar... should she trust him? She didn't know.

Danny frowned as he came up to his locker. "Sam?" The Goth was waiting for him a killer scowl on her face.

"There you are!"  
"What?" Danny sighed opening his locker.

"I need to talk to you!"  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Sam..." He grabbed his math book. "It's over, you know that, so-Just drop it!"

"But Danny!" She practically wined. "We need Phantom! You can't ignore him!" She gave these huge beautiful pleading eyes.

Danny gave her a 'Drop it.' look and she frowned. "If Paullina had asked you like tha-"

Danny slammed his locker cutting her sentence off, "Danny Phantom doesn't exist!"

"Oh yes he dose! You can't fool your self Danny! You can't fool me! I can see right through you! You can't ignore who you really are!"

Danny sighed and for the first time in nearly a month she could actually say she recognized him, but then in a flash it was gone and he growled his eyes burning green. "I don't need to prove any thing! I don't need to be the 'hero'! I'm done Sam! Finished! I'm only human!"  
"What about the hunter? Danny! That's not normal!"  
The boy stomped his foot like a tempered 3 year old. "Damb it Sam!"  
"I'm just saying! No one ever gets any ware pretending to be what there not!" She warned. "Trust me _normal boy_ this will nip you in the butt!"  
Danny growled. "I am normal!"  
"Right, I guess it was something else that made your eyes glow then?" She smirked at his angered silence. "I guess every 14 year old hunt-

"Hunter or not I'm still normal!"

"You?" Dash Baxter laughed coming up and rubbing his fist into the boys head. He'd only caught the 'I'm still normal' part. "When is a wimp like you ever normal? Your only good for stuffing in lockers and cheatin' off of in class."  
"Cheating of?" Sam razed a questioning eyebrow. "He barely makes what you do!"  
"Did I ask you freaket?"

Danny growled, rage running through him. "Leave her alone!"  
Dash laughed. "Sorry. Did I insult your girl friend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam said, Danny just glared angrily at the jock.

"So, what?" Dash asked seeing Danny's trembling fist. "Are you going to hit me?"  
"Shut up Dash." Danny said coldly.

"Or what? Oh I'm sooo scared! The little loser boy's ganna hit me!"

Danny bit his lip, was it him or was it getting hot in there?

"Back of Jack Ass!" Sam snapped.

Dash blinked shocked at her. "What did you call me?"  
Danny lifted a finger and opened his mouth to add his own statement but stopped as he suddenly felt light headed. Sam was doing just fine though. "You heard me you stubborn mule!"

"Sam..." Danny mumbled as his vision blurred.  
"You know what!" Sam continued, Dash had blown a dam and he was going to get it all-

Suddenly Danny wavered.

"If y-" Sam stopped suddenly realizing Danny's change. "Danny?"

He groaned collapsing were he stood.

"_Danny!"_


	3. Ch2: All's not Well

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom.

Rated T

_**Authors Notes:**_

**_Okay... I hope the last chapter wasn't to confusing... This chapter was a challenge... I had to figure out how to word it so you would want to read it, to get the point got across, and I tried to have you see it too... but that part... still needs a little work.Over 2000 Words in this Chapter!_**

**Losing Prospective**

_By GhostAnn_

**Chapter Two**: All's not well...

"Don't worry son!" Jack Fenton Said enthusiastically as he walked out of Casper High with his wife, Maddie, and Danny, his son. "It's so not embarrassing that you fainted!" The school had called them after Danny collapsed in the hall, and so his parents decided to take him home.

Danny flinched at the words. "Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Maddie asked her son for the hundredth time in the past 5 minutes, as he limped by her. Danny was shocked that his leg still hurt, and not just a little either. "Danny?"  
"Hum? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

Danny looked at his mom sort of irritated, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Its just... you've been acting so odd. Your grades have dropped. Your constantly tired... now this? Danny, I'm truly worried."

"It's probably just stress!" His father said as the family crawled into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.

"Yeah, see mom? I just have a lot of stuff to dill with, I'll figure it out."  
"Okay..." Maddie frowned buckling up. "One more thing Danny... what happened to your leg?"

"Nothing!" He yelled then added quickly. "I just got a little ruff messing around with a friend is all."

"Oh? Tucker?"  
"No..." He hesitated. "Valerie..."

"Valerie? Grays kid? What were you doing?"  
"I was bragging saying she couldn't hurt me..." He lied, "That's the last time I take on a ninth degree black belt..." He leaned back not meeting his mom's gaze, and for some rezone he felt like he just drank 8 cups of coffee.

"Well, just be careful." She said strained then sighed as Danny just nodded looking out his window his good leg bouncing a good 90. "Also." She looked ahead. "Remember we're always here- you can talk to us about anything... okay?" She looked back at him again, still staring out the window a strange look on his face. "Danny? Are you sure you're okay?"

He blinked. "Yeah!" He nodded. "I'm supper! Supper, supper!" He smiled.

"You're absolutely sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"  
"Dose it involve ghost?" Jack asked suddenly.

"No! No, every things fine. Why do you keep asking mom? Could you just drop it? Lay off!" He said this all in one breath, not a fantastic feat but defiantly not normal. Maddie bit her lip.

Jack pulled the car up to Fenton Works and shut off the engine- totally oblivious to the happenings around him.

As Danny crawled out he felt a pain at his stomach and reached toward it in shock and worry. Just as quickly as it came it spread through out him. '_What's wrong with me?_' He leaned against the RV filling like needles were trying to poke through his skin. From the inside. "Danny?" Maddie ran to him and put her hand on his head. "Are you alright? Oh! Sweetie you're burning up!"

Danny shoved her hand away. "I feel fine!" He said and started for the front door only to stop a few feet from it panting.

"Obviously you're lying!" Maddie said. "Come on! I'll help you inside and call a doctor."  
"I don't need a doctor!"

Jack paled. "Doctor? We don't need a doctor. Right Danny?"  
Maddie sighed. "Jack, drop it! Doctors help people!"  
"Says you!" Jack ran to his son. "Run son! Run! They'll take your spleen!"  
Danny blinked. "I thought Tucker was the one with the hospital fear..."  
"Oh hunny, your dad doesn't fear hospitals or anything to do with them... just doctors..."

"Not doctors... that would be silly, I just fear there intentions. You go to them with a soar throat and leave with a missing kidney!"

"That's nonsense!" Maddie scolded her husband.

"It doesn't mater!" Danny yelled shocking his parents. "I'm fine! I'm not seeing a doctor! I'll sleep it off!" He slammed the front door as he went inside.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled hurt.

"Don't - um - slam doors!" Jack yelled unconfidently. Maddie looked at him. "What?"

---

Danny made his way slowly up the stairs to his room the pain intensifying with every step. As he entered his room he fell to his hands and knees. It all hurt so much, he thought he'd pass out. Then as he heard the front door open and close he felt a familiar sensation run over him, braking through the pain and just like that- it all stopped. Nothing hurt. Not even his leg. He gasped looking shocked at white gloved hands. He had gone ghost. "No." He closed his eyes tight wishing it away. White-blue rings formed around his waist only to vanish with in seconds. He stood, running to his opened door and looked out into the empty hall. Hopefully his parents went into the basement to forever be distracted. He closed and locked the door falling back onto his bed his heart racing at hyper speed. "Some times..." He closed his eyes the sun falling on him through the window. "Some times, I hate when they're right." He said remembering his friends and sisters warnings and as he tried to go human again.

Horrified.

That's what he was, horrified out of his mined. It had been nearly and hour and he still couldn't get out of ghost mode! He sat Indian stile on his bed staring at the door handle - daring it to even jiggle. Biting his lip he looked out the window- his mom would check on him eventually... suddenly there was a soughed nock on his door. "Danny?"

'_some times..._' his hear rate increased as he realized, a ghost hunter was outside his room and he was a ghost! He jumped to his feet. "Yeah?"

"Do you need any thing?" The handle moved. "Why is your door locked? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just wanna be left alone!"  
There was a silence. "Alright... let me know if you need anything..."  
"I-" Danny ran his hand through his white hair. "I will... don't worry mom. It'll give you wrinkles." He added the last part hoarsely.

"Okay..." Maddie said, worry clear in her voice. "Oh, and Danny... I was wondering... Has your room always had an echo?"

"Echo?" Danny asked then it hit him. "Ub. Some times." His voice always echoed it ghost mode!

He sighed. '_... that wasn't so bad... except that I'm still a ghost!_'

He bit his lip looking at the mirror on his dresser, and shuttered as his bright green eyes met his own. Then lifting his hand he watched indifferent as a watch literally materialized on his arm, over his suit. If he couldn't go human, then he'd go hunter.

He hit the watch and opened his window preparing to set out, only to fall back screaming. He ripped the watch off, the suit vanishing, and through it across the room. "Damb!" His teeth were chattering, he'd forgotten that he made the watch so only humans could where it... Why couldn't things ever go his way?

"Danny?" His mom was back. "Danny! Are you okay! What happened?"

"I- I'm f-fine!" He sobbed. '_except for the fact that I just severely electrocuted myself! every things dandy!_'

"Are you crying? Why did you scream sweetie?" The door handle moved rapidly. "Please let me in Danny."

"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because?" '_could you listen to me for once?_'

"Danny!"  
"I can't!"  
"Why not? What's wrong with you Danny? Open this door!"  
"NO!"

"Danny if you don't open this do-

"What? You'll ground me? Take away my cell phone?" Danny flinched, he knew his mom was getting up set.

"Yong man! This is no way to act!" Maddie yelled frustration, worry, and motherly instinct driving her now. "You open this door this instant!"  
"Or what?"  
"That's it! I'm getting your father!"  
Danny pushed himself off the floor, listening as he heard his mom stomp down the stairs. A muffled exchange of words. Then a pair of feet back up. "Danny? What's wrong son?" Jack asked.  
"Nothing!" Danny jumped on his bed, moved into the corner, and slowly faded out of view.

"Danny! As your father, I demand entry!" Jack bellowed. "Open this door! Now!"  
"NO!"

There was a loud bang as, Danny guessed, his father side longed the door. "I _will_ brake this door down!"  
"Don't!" Danny cried desperately.

"Jack..." Maddie said. "I don't think this is the best way to handle this."

The front door opened and closed as Danny tried with all he had to go human, his ears ringing from adrenalin. "Dad? Mom? Danny?" Jazz called.

"Up here sweetie!" Maddie returned.  
"I know what I'm doing!" Jack said as he ran the door again, just as Jazz made her way up. The handle on Danny's side of the door jumped out loosely threatening to fall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Jazz yelled.

"Your brother's locked himself in his room! He's sick and he wont let us in!" Maddie cried.

Jack ran the door again causing a panicking Danny to flicker in and out of view for a second. "Oh my God! You're probably giving him a heart attack trying to force your selves in like this! Go down stairs! I'll see if I can't talk to him, something's probably up!"  
Danny sighed in relief, some times it was good to have an over protective sister like Jazz.

There was a soughed nock on the door causing the handle to move dangerously. "Danny... they're gone... can I come in?" Danny shakily stood, walking to the door, he unlocked it and cracked it open before setting back down on his bed. Slowly the door opened and Jazz walked hesitantly in, closing the door behind her. "Danny?"  
With all the craziness he'd forgotten he was still invisible, sighing he let her see him.

Jazz took him in, and sighed setting next to him as rings flashed uselessly around him. "So... stuck are we?" She asked looking at his discouraged face. Danny sighed, turning away from her. "Come on Danny. what's really eating you?"  
The rings flashed around his waist again. "Nothing e-

"It's got to be something-

"Nothing," Danny growled glaring at his sister, "ever goes my way! I have to be every thing but what I want!" He cried looking at the NASA picture on his wall.

Jazz looked at it, studying it, the flames curled up from under the shuttle like a bright orange quilt, its fingers rapping up to holed on to something slipping away. The tower beside it beginning to crumble like wet paper mashie. "Just because you're different doesn't mean you can't be what you always planed..." She sighed. "You just have to... focus..."  
Danny gave her a dry look. "Focus?" He snorted. "Like I can when I'm focused on ghost, on school on... girls..." He finished soughed, forcibly.

Jazz's eyes went wide, "Is this all about a girl?"  
Danny blushed. "No, of course not! Not all of it any way!"

"What girl?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Um..." Danny dusted non existent dust off his leg. "Val- Valerie Gray..."  
"V- Valerie Gray?" Jazz jumped to her feet. "The same Valerie Gray that hunts you on a daily basis?"  
Danny nodded. "But she's a really grate person! She's funny, and nice and beautiful-

"Grate! How 'bout I go billed a time meshing and date the young Al' Capone!"

"She's not that bad Jazz!" Danny said.

"Really so its all just my imagination the-

"Grate! You sound just like Sam and Tuck!"  
Jazz sighed. "Well..."  
"She like's Fenton! I know she dose, if I can get her to trust the hunter than maybe I can tell her... and maybe she'll date me... maybe she'll love me again..." He said softly ringing his hands.

"Tell her you're half ghost?"  
"No, never, tell her I'm the hunter."  
"If you care about her like you say... you'll have to tell her eventually."  
Danny bit his lip. "Maybe..."  
Jazz put a hand on his. "No." She locked her eyes with his. "You will. If you love her and she loves you there should be now problem. If she loves you she'll except you."

Danny bit his lip. "I-" Suddenly he gasped. Groaning he stood up and grabbed the watch over by the closet. Grumpily he gave it to Jazz. "Take care of this till I get back."  
With that he fazed through the wall thermos in hand. He followed his since till it lead him to the house next door where some one was moving in. The boxes jumped suddenly. "I-ee am the Box Ghost!"  
"No duh... I'm Danny, and this is your old friend, the thermos."  
The Box Ghost gasped. "Y**o**u will _not_ place me in that horrible container of d_oo_m!"  
He shot up through the roof, dodging the thermos's grasp. "Grate!" Danny fallowed him up and out, and frowned, the Box Ghost was no were to be seen. He gasped again and heard a scream, it wasn't hard for him to fined the sores, a human sized Cyclops pry mantic. "Oh, you're defiantly going down!"

----------

Valerie was walking home from the Nasty Burger, after finishing her job in a happy mood, because after today she was no longer Nasty Nat, because tomorrow she started working behind the counter! No more kid's jumping her, no more being kicked or stomped or shoved or- it was just a really good filling to finally say 'good by' to that horrible thing. As she rounded the corner there was a scream, and out of habit, she ran to it. There, only blocks from Fenton Works, was a Cyclops man sizes pray mantic ghost fighting hard against the ghost boy. The same ghost boy she hadn't seen for over a month. "I knew you'd come back." She murmured. She was about to turn into an ally to change but stopped suddenly as an image flashed through her mined. The new hunter boy she'd met earlier that day came to thought and it hit her. When she saw this boy fight- that his stile was uncannily similar to Phantoms. She gasped. Could they be the same?

Phantom hit the ground hard, the pray mantic landing on top of him. The ghost boy shot a ray sending the bug flying. Phantom took flight and flipped up behind it, firing at it, causing the oversized bug to be slammed into a wall, then Valerie gasped again as the ghost boy pulled out a thermos and sucked the bug up. She knew that the hunter had one... just like it! Was Phantom playing her? She steamed at the thought. How dare he? Next time she saw the hunter-! She took a breath, she had now proof...but she was going to check what the hunter was! She almost trusted him! What would she do if he was the hunter? He seamed so... Who cares how he seamed! He was probably just trying to get close to her! To get her guard down! How dare he? How dare he? She growled plotting her capture of the hunter. He would pay! How else could she explain the hunters appearance and Phantoms sudden reappearance?

-----

Danny sighed landing in his room falling on the bed he tried but failed to go human. Groaning he just fazed to the basement and sent the ghost he'd caught, including Skulker, home. He leaped up and went to the roof of the house, right below the OPS sinter.

The sky was clear and he sighed looking longingly at the stars... then he took a deep breath and looked strait up, he let loose his ghostly whale. He just let it all out, releasing his strongest attack and most power consuming till he was tired... By the time he'd finished 2 minuets had passed and his phone was ringing. He grabbed it as he collapses to his knees. "H- hello?" He gasped.

"Danny! Are you okay? Did you hear that? The ground was shaking! Are you okay?" Tucker practically scram into the phone.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Rings formed around Danny and he grind as he was finally Fenton again. "I'm grate." He started to chuckle. "I'm grate."

"Dude! What happened?"

"Nothing much... Tuck... could I call you back later?" He asked and before he got an answer said. "Okay! Thanks!" He hung up the phone and tossed it aside. Then he fell rolling onto his back.

The door to the roof flew open and Jazz ran out to see Danny on his back panting for breath but a huge idiotic grin on his face, no longer a ghost. "Danny!" She ran over to her brother who chuckled.

"Jazz, Jazz," He said. "Look!" He pointed at his chest but meant all of him. "I'm not a ghost!" He laughed. "I'm - I'm not a ghost!" He gasped still chuckling.  
Jazz stood there looking at her brother biting her nails worry more than evident on her face. Danny's soughed crazed laughter died down as he passed out on the Fenton Works roof. Jazz walked over and stroked his hair his face oddly peaceful... but she couldn't help but notes the tears that had fallen... "Oh. Danny. What are you doing to your self?" She bent down and picked him up in her arms caring him down into his room where she settled him in his bed.


End file.
